The Epidemiology Branch, DPR, is designing a population-based active information system for perinatal drug abuse. In the first year the project will consist of a conference and a pilot program. The conference will bring together individuals actively involved in the field of perinatal drug abuse. Specifically, we will use this opportunity to examine existing drug information systems, the predictive accuracy of various screening tests, the size of the problem of perinatal drug abuse and availability and efficacy of treatment. The pilot program will be instituted in one or more hospitals or health care centers in a major metropolitan center. The objectives of this pilot program are a) to examine the feasibility of a population-based active information system, b) to examine the predictive accuracy of various screening and diagnostic tests, and c) to investigate the maternal and neonatal health problems associated with perinatal drug abuse.